Monkeyshines
Background Nantua Shvoda began his professional career as an esteemed scientist and astronomer in Gorilla City, at the early age of 23. Despite not having much contact with the outside world, he did manage to get a hold of a few books written by a scholar of ancient texts, by the name of Zechariah Sitchin. The complete content of what Dr. Sitchin postulated is not important, but it is important that the basis of his hypotheses influenced Nantua's cosmological studies and research. In short, Zechariah Sitchen retranslated the Old Testament, the Dead Sea Scrolls, the Gnostic Texts, and many of the Old Sumerian texts. What he found was that the Ancients had a much better grasp of astronomy than even we do today, as they had plotted our entire solar system out to Pluto and beyond, without any of the technological instruments necessary to detect these orbital bodies. He also formulated theories on how the asteroid belt was formed, how our moon was formed, and how Mankind was created. Basically, where the missing link was. In conclusion, his theories state that there was a large, inhabited planet that orbited our sun in a 3,000 earth-year elliptical, and that eventually during one of the close passes near Earth, they found gold. Every 3,000 years these aliens would send ships to Earth to mine this gold, and because their technology was incredibly advanced, they also genetically created the human race out of Neanderthal stock and their own DNA. They created humans as a slave race to mine gold for them. Well this theory at first sounded ludicrous to Zechariah, but it intrigued him. So he went about trying to either prove, or disprove Sitchen's assertion. After several years of study, and access to the best Observatories in Gorilla City possession, he found several strange anomalies in the infrared spectrographs. The speed things were moving away from Earth, and the colors representing various elemental compounds, did not jive with all the latest scientific texts. Sure, the anomalies were so small, that they could easily be ignored and passed off as an allowable differentiation, but Nantua wanted to figure out what they meant. He figured it had to be something relatively large-at least planetoid in size-out there, moving toward Earth's solar system, but what exactly it was, he could not tell. So he decided to take his research and findings to several international scientific communities. Most of them politely told him that his documentation was interesting but of no consequence. What really bugged him, though, was the last visit he had with several senior officials at the SETI Institute in California. Now it has to be stated, that ever since his youth, Nantua was known for his blistering temper, and the tantrums he would throw when it inevitably exploded. As he grew older, he became better able to control it or rather he chose to control his temper instead of letting it get the better of him. But with the continuing rebuffs by his colleagues, despite how polite they were, and finding a group of young scientists in a hallway just outside the conference room, where he had given his presentation at the SETI Institute, making fun of him in a very derogatory way toward intelligent apes, he exploded. For a gorilla, Nantua was not a strong person, nor especially large. But something snapped when he let his anger take over. As he exited the conference room, he pointed at the group of scientists, the targets of his tantrum, and much to his surprise, laser beams shot from his fingertips. He actually killed three of the scientists before he truly realized what had happened. In the confusion that ensued, Nantua Shvoda managed to escape the SETI Institute, as he transformed into pure light, and flashed away quicker than the eye could follow. Soon after his return to Gorilla City, he was approached by the local police force, and arrested for murder, awaiting extradition to the United States of America. Nantua was understandably upset, as he didn't mean to kill those men, and they had no right to speak ill of him and his ideas, simply because he was an ape. Meanwhile, Doctor Simian had been following Nantua's studies, and found some merit to having someone with the fugitive astronomer's obvious scientific acumen on his team. So it was the Doctor that gathered the rest of his Prime 8 team together to bust the media dubbed, Monkeyshines, from prison. Nantua immediately took to his rescuer, and vowed to help Doctor Simian in his exploits against the humans. It was their fault he had gotten in his predicament after all. It still is unclear whether his research was correct or not, and whether the scholar Zechariah Sitchen was correct or not, but what is sure, is that Monkeyshines has made a valuable addition to Doctor Simian's team of terrorists. Fortunately for his other teammates, Nantua's transformation burned his temper from him. Personality and Motivations Nantua Shvoda is a typical geek. He loves science, astronomy, and plotting stars and orbital patterns for several hours at a time, every day, every week, and every month of a year. That is when his aching desire to get back at the humans for the slur's he endured while at his professional crowning moment-or unthroning moment as the case may be-doesn't lead him into truly horrific acts of terrorism. See, when he is Monkeyshines, he can finally use brute force, for the first time in his life, to fry all the bullies into crispy critters, and he likes it. He likes it a lot! Quote "Starlight, star bright, may you burn in Hell tonight, human!" Powers and Abilities Monkeyshines is a master manipulator of light, and light energy. He is capable of blinding or searing attacks that can bring the most prepared combatant to their knees. Monkeyshines is also able to transform into pure light, and move through the universe at the speed of light. Appearance Nantua Shvoda, or Monkeyshines as he is popularly known, is a small specimen for a male gorilla. He has the silver hair across his back and shoulders that is typical of a male "silverback". One unique aspect of his appearance, other than his size, is his eyes. Frequently, his crystal blue eyes will flash with the bright light he so easily manipulates. Monkeyshines typically wears a silver and gold outfit when he's performing tasks for Doctor Simian and Prime 8. Category:Characters Category:Characters From Gorilla City Category:Villains Category:Villains From Gorilla City Category:Sentient Apes Category:Energy Blasters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains